godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Chapter 14: Cathedral of the Clones
I saw myself standing in our way to stop Rachel, as if she made something to confuse everyone. With every knowledge I know of the Aragami blood I have inside me, I don't feel any fear coming from my clone. I also managed to hear a few whispers behind me, trying to figure out who's the real one and who's the fake. With confusion stirring, I don't have a clue on dealing it until Daren raised his voice. Daren: Do not falter about the copy infront of us!! Accel: There's one way to distinguish the difference people... Look into the eye. Everyone who had thoughts stared into the clone's eye and the major difference is the colour. I stepped out and confronted the clone who had robbed of my appearance without the Aragami strains. Me: Who are you to mimic my appearance? Fake Arthur: I'm just here to stop you guys... Even his voice is similar to mine. I mocked him of Rachel's creations and far worse than the original. Fake Arthur: Then wanna know what's bad about you? Me: Your face? Fake Arthur: You just insulted yourself... I summoned my sword but not realizing some blade pieces floating, aligning towards the handle. I swung it a few times before preparing to strike, while he did the same with his hand. Materializing a copy of Ophelia, he swung it like there was no problem and made himself ready. Me: Man... I swear everything about you is a fake... Fake Arthur: I'm no fake... I'm gonna be the better copy than you... Me: Then shut up you condescending Fake!!! I dashed towards him with my sword behind me while he did the same. We clashed blades while sending shockwaves behind us. Everyone was forced into hiding after my clash, AFTER Daren warned them about the waves Half-Aragami produce when they fight against each other. Fake Arthur: You're just like me... Me: I find that stupid since Rachel made you think you're the original and I'm the fake Fake Arthur: That's because you are!! He tossed a kick to my right, guarding it before swinging my sword at his left. Morphing my arm into devourer mode, I started biting him apart but what came out of that was tendrils to pierce my arm, cracking my bones and disabling my use of devourer mode. I cried in pain as he watches me suffer, smiling happily. Fake Arthur: So how does it feel? Me: I wish you didn't do that.... Fake Arthur: Huh? Something came out of my arm and started attacking the clone infront of me. He was the one screaming instead of me while I watch him suffer. Everyone watched as it finishes the fake off while I stood there without any control over the beast I summoned. Laura ran towards me, hugging me to snap me out of my trance. Laura: The Arthur I know wouldn't be this cruel... I looked at her, seeing tears dropping onto my shirt. The beast I summoned disappeared and the clone was a mess but still able to talk for his dying breaths. His arm was the only thing that seems available for devouring while the rest was a pile of flesh. Fake Arthur: Just what are you? Me: I'm your worst nightmare... now bugger off... My clone flips his finger and I snapped it like wood, watching him scream while he curses about five lines or more. He also mentioned that I won't last long for another day. Me: I already know my limit for this.... Know your place... Instantly, I opened my head for devouring mode and ate the pile up while shocking everyone who watched. They didn't bother asking me another question except for Skyreaper. Skyreaper: Who are you actually? Me: Me? I'm just your God Eater with unnatural powers... After that, we procceded to the stairs that leads us to face Rachel at the final moment. 45 Minutes till the Devouring Apocalypse.... Category:Blog posts